In conventional display devices, the display panel generally has a rectangular structure. However, with the development of display technology and peoples' requirements on diversity of the shape of the display devices, special-shaped display panels are more widely applied than ever. Taking the display panel having a round shape shown in FIG. 1 as an example, the display panel includes a display area 1′ and a non-display area 2′. The display area 1′ has a plurality of first signal lines 3′ arranged therein, and the plurality of first signal lines 3′ is each connected to a chip bonding area 5′ through a second signal line 4′ arranged in the non-display area 2′. A driving chip bonded in the chip bonding area 5′ provides driving signals for driving pixels to emit light, and the driving signals are transmitted to corresponding pixels through the second signal lines 4′ and the first signal lines 3′.
However, in this arrangement, the second signal lines 4′ will occupy a relative large space in the non-display area 2′, which may lead to a wide frame and thus is adverse to a narrow frame design of the display device.